yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Stripe II/Conspiracy Theory: Yui Rio's Evil Nature Explained
Yui Rio has an evil nature. We all know that. But has anyone ever thought about where it comes from? Like, sure they have. But, does no-one else see this as a possibility? So my theory (you are allowed to disagree, of course, remember, it's not the end of the world if you don't agree) is that Yui, before being in the Martial Arts Club, Cooking Club and Sewing Club, was in the Occult Club. I know it sounds weird, but hear me out. She was never really devoted to the unique personalities of the characters in those particular clubs, not exactly devoted to the Occult Club, either, but remember, evil students will temporarily strike a diabolical-looking pose after witnessing a brainwashed girl commit murder against Kokona, the test rival. Everyone in the Cooking Club except for Yui, is a Social Butterfly. (Not to be confused with the Social Dragonflies, a fandom group who blab on about the characters's new hairstyles, versus their old hairstyles). Social Butterflies, if they witness murder, will sprint into the corner and fret. Whereas Yui will strike a diabolical-looking, cheerful pose, then run away to avoid looking like an accomplice. The Martial Arts Club Members are Heroes, and will try to fight you if you murder somebody, and not subtly encourage you, like Yui will. Sewing Club is no longer a canon Club, and as such, I cannot tell you if Yui matches their personality. However, because Yui is evil, she will act upon the persona of a Coward, should she spot a corpse. This is what the Occult Club Members are. (I realize that some members are Teacher's Pets, but Oka Ruto is a Coward, and that should be good enough). And speaking of Oka Ruto, Yui and Oka share the same original personality. Loner. I mean, think about it. Wouldn't two loners be friends? Or at least associated with each other in some way? I think they would. If you think I'm just inventing stupid ways to make a weird theory work, then put yourself in Oka's shoes. You're making flyers for people to join your newfound club, which you were going to pin up on the bulletin board, as you have already got a handsome young goth named Shin Higaku to join your club, along with some cutely dark-natured 16-19 year old friends of Shin's, named Chojo Tekina, Daku Atsu, Kokuma Jutsu and Supana Churu. With five students aside from yourself willing to be dedicated to helping you research paranormal material, your request for a new club gets passed by the school faculty, and now you will design a flyer, so someone will join, provided some circumstances irrelevant to your current situation, when suddenly your redhead loner friend comes and asks what you're doing. You explain about your new club, and she becomes more associated by joining your club. After that, she decides she will no longer be a weakling, as this is how she saw Cowards. The next chapter to Yui's behavior modification from Loner to Evil, is the Martial Arts Club. In an attempt to impress her new club leader, Yui demonstrates her worth by fighting someone who acted aggressively after she left her old club (I'm saying Supana Churu, because this will also connect the dots on her eyepatch) and that made her feel a tiny little bit of aggressiveness in her as well, and Budo Masuta says this was an impressive effort, resulting in Yui becoming a member. She leaves after about say, eight months. Ah, the Sewing Club. Yui's next episode. Until Yui leaves the club and becomes clubless for a small while. Until she gets some new friends and one of them proposes a new club, like say, the Cooking Club. Yui, Kokona, Yuna, Saki, Mei and Koharu all agree to form the club. At this point, Yui feels possessed and capable of self-defense, which forever implements evil nature into her personality. Category:Blog posts